The present invention relates generally to folding photographic apparatus and, in particular, to folding cameras typically having a plurality of housing members mounted for movement between a folded inoperative position and an unfolded operative position.
In the field of photography, folding the optical path from the taking lens to the focal plane is a known approach for achieving compact camera configurations. Of course, numerous cameras of this type exist in the prior art. Examples of cameras in the field of instant photography are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,880,659 issued to Land et al.; 3,589,253 issued to Erlichman; 3,610,123 issued to Bellows; 3,709,130 issued to Douglas; 3,832,726 issued to Finelli; 4,387,978 issued to Pizzuti; 4,723,140 issued to Whiteside et al.; 5,027,142 issued to Douglas; 5,151,728 issued to Hendry et al; and 5,687,411 issued to Matsuzaki et al. As evident from the foregoing, a variety of camera erecting systems exist for facilitating optical path folding as well as movement of the housing assemblies of the cameras. Despite numerous advantages offered thereby, particularly in the field of instant photography, a desire nevertheless exists for further improvements. In this regard, for instance, with conventional folding cameras the various components thereof which perform the image viewing and capturing functions, must reestablish a predetermined geometrical relationship in order to perform optimally every time the components are erected. However, maintaining such geometrical relationships is subject to variances because of tolerance deviancies between the components that may arise from manufacturing or from repeated use. Clearly, the more components which must move in order to reestablish the desired optical geometrical relationships during erection, the greater the likelihood of inaccuracies. It is therefore, highly desirable to provide a compact and cost efficient camera which minimizes such inaccuracies.